What is this thing called Love?
by ShadowKaida
Summary: One day while walking through a town, Husky and the gang run into this cross-dresser Anima. She recognizes Husky, and he asks her name. She says he'll remember soon enough and won't tell him. I always rate it one higher than I think it should be just in case. Husky/Myrrha x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Kaida:**I'm so sorry! I REALLY shouldn't be creating ANOTHER story... but I had too. *sweatdrop* Anyways, I only own my OCs. And I will use random Japanese here and there, just because I like to. There will be Translator Notes at the end

* * *

**Husky's POV**

I walked through town with Senri, Cooro, and Nana at my side. To my left were random shops, and to my right? Also random shops. Nana stopped at every single shop, looking at every single thing. I let out a long sigh. Couldn't we just get going? We were wasting time, although, we weren't trying to get anywhere really.

And then we saw it, a little cat walking to our right. It turned and looked at us, and Nana gave a little squeal. "Look at the cute little kitty!" she said as she ran up to it. Great. Now we were going to have to have the "cute little kitty" come with us. The cat had dark brown tabby fur and blue eyes. I didn't know why, but something seemed... familiar about those eyes. But all I could think of were brown curls. She looked straight up at me, with an odd look in her eyes. "Let's just leave it here," I said, turning.

* * *

**Cats POV**

I walked daintily down the road, looking at random passing strangers. In one of the shops was a group of four people:three boys and a girl. One of the boys was tall with gray hair. He also had an eyepatch. I assumed him to be the oldest. Another boy was probably a little taller than the first ones shoulder. His hair was jet black, almost like a crows. The girl probably came up to the first ones chest and had blonde hair. The last boy made me freeze. He was only the slightest bit shorter than the boy with the black hair and had silver hair. It seemed like I knew him once, long ago. "Look at the cute little kitty!" the girl squealed, running over. Silver(that's what I had decided to call him) gave an exasperated look.

He gave me a look that seemed to say "do I know this cat?" I looked straight up at him, and his eyes made me think even more that I knew him. Then he spoke with a husky voice. "Let's just leave it here," he said, turning around. I froze. _Myrrha..._ I thought to myself. I jumped out of the girls hands and ran off to an alleyway where no one was. "It couldn't be him..." I said as I returned to my human form. I was a strange Anima, because not just a specific part of me turned animal-like. I turned completely into my animal.

I tucked my brown curls up under my hat-like thing. Everyone around here thought I was male, and that was because it wasn't very safe to live here and be not only female, but an Anima. Not that anyone knew I was an Anima though. I walked casually up to the store next to Myrrha, and started browsing. This shop sold food, and I was in need of some, so I was able to kill two birds with one stone: eaves-drop on Myrrha AND get food. "Aww! The kitty ran away." Blondie was obviously still not happy that I ran off. "Nana, she obviously wanted to leave," said Myrrha, crossing his arms. He seemed to be saying _"And __**I**__ want to leave_ _too!"_ Blacky turned to 'Nana'.

"It's all right. She probably just wanted to get back to her family, right Senri?" he said, turning his head to the tall one. All he did was nod his head. Then I noticed something on Blacky's shoulder. _Is he an Anima?_ I wondered to myself. I picked up some bread and a little piece of cake and payed the shop owner, sticking it in my bag and walking past Myrrha and his friends. Myrrha turned and looked at me, and had the same look I had probably given him. I sped up, desperately wanting to get to Cira before anyone found her. When I arrived where I was staying with the little girl I had found abandoned, I opened the door, closing it quickly. "_Chia-neechan_! Your back!" said Cira, looking up from where she was sitting. I smiled, taking off my hat. "Yes, I am," I said as I plopped down beside her.

"And guess what I brought?" I asked, digging deep down in my bag.. "A puppy!" asked Cira. I shook my head. Cira already knew that I NEVER wanted a puppy, but she always asked anyways. "Nope. Cake! Happy Birthday!" I said, handing her the cake. But she knew that wasn't all. Okay... and maybe I bought you a present," I said, pulled out the package. Cira grabbed it happily, ripping open the packaging. "A doll! Just the one I wanted!" cried Cira, holding it tightly to her chest. "Thank-you _Onee-chan_! Thank-you!" she said as she threw her arms around me. I smiled. "Want to come around town with me?" I asked her, picking her up. Being only 5, it was quite easy to pick her up, but it was getting harder every day. "Of course _Chia-neechan_!" said Cira as I let her put the doll down. "But remember! I'm Carmine, not Chiara, okay?" I said as I looked into her eyes. She nodded and I put her down as we walked out the door.

* * *

**Husky's POV**

A person walked past us, and I wasn't sure if it was a boy or girl. I looked at them for a moment, and their eyes made me think again. Why did his/her eyes make me think of the cat? He/She sped up, and I turned back to my companions. "I want to see the kitty again," said Nana. I rolled my eyes. The cat ran away, and there was nothing to it! When would that girl ever learn that just because you want something to happen, doesn't mean it will? "Let's just keep moving," I said. Cooro nodded. "Let's go!" he said, turning and walking the direction the boy from earlier had been going. I decided he was a boy because of what he was wearing, and the fact that he had short hair.

As we walked that direction, Nana saw another shop she wanted to stop at and I let out a long sigh. When she was finally done, we continued walking, and I saw the boy from earlier walking out of a house with a little girl, probably about four or five. They turned walking toward us. "Carmine! Look at that pretty girl!" said the little girl pointing at me. I took a deep breath. _She's a little girl. She doesn't know any better..._ I tried to tell myself. "Um, Cira, I think that's a boy," Carmine replied, looking down at the little girl. I looked up at the person. I was actually kind of surprised he knew I was a boy. Not that I wasn't happy that there was FINALLY someone who knew I was a boy. But most people thought I was a girl. Even Cooro and Nana thought I was a girl for a bit.

Carmine walked past, and I looked at him. "Hey you!" Cooro said, walking up to Carmine. He turned his head. "Are you an +Anima?" he asked. Carmine turned pale. "N-n-no! W-what made y-you th-think that?" stuttered Carmine. Cira turned pale as well. _He's totally a +Anima..._ I told myself. Nana bounced up. "There's no need to be worried! The four of us are also Anima!" she said. Carmine breathed a sigh of relief, before something like confusion popped onto his face. "Four of you?" he asked, glancing a bit at me. Odd. "Yup! I'm a bat, Senri's a bear, Cooro is a crow, and Husky here's a fish!" Nana said happily. "Really? Well, I'm a cat!" he said. "You're the cat from earlier, which means your really a girl aren't you?" I said, turning to him, or should I say, _her_. Now THAT made her turn really pale. "You can't tell ANYONE about this! Not any of you," she said, taking her hat off. Brown curls flowed all around her. "Wow _Chia-neechan_! It's been a while since you let your hair down in public," said Cira. I froze. "So, what's your real name?" I frowned. "Really Myrrha, I'm surprised you don't remember me!" she said, picking up Cira. "how do you know my real name?" I asked, staring right at her. "Now I'm not going to tell you. I'm going to let you remember yourself. You will in time," she said, walking off. "_Onee-chan_! Who was that?" asked Cira. "That is the prince of Sailand," the girl said, walking towards where she had just come from. "What ever happened to us taking a walk?" asked Cira. "Myrrha happened," she said as she closed the door behind them.

* * *

**Kaida:**Hope you all liked it! Who is this mysterious maiden by the name of Chiara? Anways, here are translator notes:

_Onee-chan_-Big sister. Even though they aren't really related, They might as well be sisters so Chiara lets Cira call her that

__-neechan_-same


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaida:**Enjoy.

**Carmine(I'm using this one cause i can =D):**Yeah! Enjoy Husky doing his best to find out who I am! =D

**Husky:**What ever happened to calling me Myrrha?

**Carmine:**I decided it was easier to call you Husky.

**Kaida:**Anywho, on with the story! Yay!

* * *

**Carmine's POV**

I put Cira down on her bed and pulled her blankets over her. It made me seriously upset that Myrrha, or whatever he was going by now, didn't remember me. I poked my head out the window and shivered. It was pretty cold out... I let out a sigh, debating wether or not to let Myrrha and his friends stay with me for the night. I turned to Cira. "Cira, I'm going to be gone for a bit, but I'll be right back okay?" I said. She nodded and I went outside. Myrrha and his friends were walking towards the exit of town and I ran up to them. "It's kind of cold out. Would you guys like to stay at my place tonight?" I asked. "Thanks very much!" said Cooro. I was pretty sure that's what they called him, but I wasn't quite sure. He was obviously pretty cold, and Nana(at least, I thought that's what they said her name was) was shivering. Myrrha, as usual, acted like it didn't phase him. The other one just stood there, a blank look on his face. I grabbed Nanas hand and led her inside, waiting for the boys. They walked in, one by one, and I closed the door behind them. "Alright, you three-" I began as I pointed at the guys, "-will sleep over here. I'm going to but a blanket up, and you three are not allowed to come over here without asking, got it?" I said. I didn't want to be harsh, but the idea of staying in a room with three boys without privacy sent a chill down my spine. How could Nana stand it?! "Got it," said Cooro. "Cira," I said, turning to the little girl. "Please call me Carmine around these people, till M-" I began, then turned to Myrrha. "It's Husky now," he said. "Till _Husky_ remembers me, okay?" I said. She nodded. "You got it _Onee-chan_!" she said, climbing out of bed. She was wearing one of my nightgowns from when I was her age. "What are your names again?" I asked. I just wanted to make sure I got them all right. "I'm Cooro!" said Cooro. "I'm Nana, you already know Husky, and that's Senri!" Nana said as she pointed at the tall one.

"Well, my names not really Carmine, but you should call me that till Husky remembers me," I said. "And I'm Cira!" said Cira, her brown eyes sparkling. "Nice to meet you Cira!" said Nana. I turned to my left. "Unfortunately I don't have many extra blankets, just one... plus the one I use and the one Cira uses. Nana, if your all right with it you can share Ciras bed, I'll sleep on the floor, you three can use that blanket over there, and I'll use a sheet as the divider," I said, grabbing a blanket and tossing it to Cooro. I then grabbed a sheet and started hanging it in between us and the boys. When I was done I took off my scarf and put it on the end of Ciras bed. Usually I slept up there, but I was perfectly fine with sleeping on the floor. Sometimes I actually preferred sleeping on the floor. I grabbed my blanket and set it on the floor, grabbing one of my mothers old nightgowns. I slipped out of my clothes and into the nightgown. "Nana, if you want, you can borrow one of my old ones..." I said. "Uhh.. are you sure you're okay with it?" said Nana. I nodded, smiling. "It will be a waist for me if I just keep them laying around till Ciras older. It'll be fine!" I said, handing her one that I just recently grew out of.

"Thank-you," she said as she slipped out of her old clothes and into the nightgown. "Perfect!" I said cheerfully. The nightgown fit Nana perfectly. "Well, good-night!" I said. The boys were talking about random stuff, but I really wasn't listening. I lied down on the floor, settling under the blankets. "Uhh... aren't you going to take that necklace off?" asked Nana, pointing at my neck. "No, it's very important to me," I said as I fingered the silver necklace. "Okay then," said Nana, lying down next to Cira. I yawned and closed my eyes and fell asleep rather quickly.

* * *

I stretched and looked up to see Nana was still asleep with Cira next to her. The boys seemed to be asleep, but you never know. I looked out the window to see the sun coming up on the horizon, and slipped into the clothes I usually wear around town. They were a pear of knee-boots, some pants that I tucked into them, and a shirt with a cape over it. I tucked my necklace under my shirt before butting on my scarf. "Are you guys awake?" I asked through the curtain softly. No reply came so I stepped into their side and took a small piece of bread and started to eat it. The sun was most of the way up, and I decided to wake up Cira and Nana. I stepped back into my side and lightly poked Nana. "Nana..." I whispered. She looked up at me sleepily. "I think we should be getting up now," I said. Nana nodded and slipped out of the bed, and I woke up Cira. "come on Cira, time to wake up," I whispered. She yawned, sitting up. Cira crawled out of bed and grabbed her usual dress, a fading pink one with long sleeves. I helped her put her hair up in a bun, and then turned to Nana who was already putting on her dress. When we were all finished, I turned to the curtain. "You guys up?" I asked. "Senri and I are, but Cooro doesn't want to get up," he said. Nana, Cira and I all walked in, looking at Cooro. "Cooro, wake up," I said, poking him. He let out a moan. I sighed. "WAKE UP!" I yelled in his ear. Cooro flung up. "I'm up! I'm up!" he said, turning to face me.

"Good. Well, I forgot to ask you guys, but where are you headed?" I asked. "No where in particular, just roaming. We decided we wanted to start journeying again. We had journeyed for a while, but then we settled down for a bit, then left again.." said Cooro. "Really?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded. "Well, would it be alright if Cira and I came with you?" I asked. I had been wanting to leave this town for a while, but never got around to it. "I'd be fine with it! What about you Cooro?" asked Nana. Husky frowned. "Not ANOTHER girl..." he muttered. "Umm... Husky are you all right with it?" asked Cooro. "Whatever," he said, turning away. "I am slightly interested on how she know me, but I'm still not too happy about this. But don't worry, I'll stay," Husky said. "Wait.. I just thought... what about Cira. She'll be able to come too right?" I asked. They nodded but Husky just frowned. "Thanks!" I said. "If you guys want, there's some bread in the cupboard," I said, pointing at the cupboard. "I'll grab all the money we currently have, and since I'm going with you guys, a dress would probably be better since I'm really a girl..." I said, half to myself, half to them. I went back to our side and put all our money and a couple other things in my pouch.

I slipped out of my current clothes and into a turquoise dress with long sleeves. It had white ruffles at the bottom and at the sleeves. I tucked the necklace under it and grabbed my scarf, wrapping it around my neck. I took a white hair ribbon and tied my hair in a low ponytail. I took my pouch and wrapped it around my waist. I walked back to their side. "If you guys are ready, lets go!' I said, looking at them. I looked in the cupboard. Probably didn't have anything left, but I decided I better check. Nothing. "Alright!" said Cooro happily. "Lets go~!" Cooro walked out of the house, followed by Nana and Cira, then Husky, then me. Unfortunately, we didn't have enough room to bring a blanket. But we'd be fine. We walked into the forest, and walked, and walked. When it was probably about noon, we stopped by a lake, where Cooro got Husky to go catch some fish. "Um... If you want, I can go catch something..." I said. Cooro turned. He obviously didn't know what it is i could catch. "If there are any rabbit nearby, I could easily catch it," I said. "Good idea!" said Cooro. I turned to Cira. "You stay with Nana, okay?" She nodded and I turned into a cat.

I stalked through the forest, scenting the air carefully. I hadn't caught scent of a rabbit yet, but I decided just a little longer. It's a good thing too, or else I wouldn't have been able to catch scent of a rabbit. I stalked it carefully, determined to catch it. When I was within striking distance, I pounced, biting it's neck and killing it quickly. I turned back into a human and picked up the rabbit. I walked back to where I left the rest of the group. Husky had caught four fish, and I had my rabbit so we'd probably be fine. "Do any of you have a knife?" I asked. Senri looked up and pulled out a knife. "Thank-you," I said as I sat down, starting to skin it. Nana and Cira were playing I Spy nearby, waiting for food to be done. I started cooking the rabbit, then went off to join in on Cira and Ninas game.

"I spy with my little- Oh! Hi Carmine!" said Nana. "Hi _Onee-chan_!" smiled Cira. "May I join?" I asked them. "Of course!" they said in unison. I smiled. "So it's Nanas turn?" I asked. She nodded. "I spy with my little eye something... silver!" said Nana. Cira and I both started to think. "Husky's hair?" asked Cira. Nana shook her head. "His tail? The fish?" asked Cira. I just continued to think. _Silver... Silver..._ I frowned when I couldn't think of anything. "Nope! Want me to give you a hint?" asked Nana. "Yes!" Cira and I said at the same time. "It's really pretty," said Nana. I started to think again. Then it hit me. "My necklace!" I said, snapping my fingers. Nana smiled. "Yup! Speaking of which, may I see it again?" she asked. I nodded, taking my scarf off and pulling out the necklace. Nana fingered with the decoration, a little cat with a ball of yarn. "It's so cute!" said Nana happily. I smiled. "It is isn't it. I haven't taken it off in-" I started to number the years on my finger. "Three or so years." Nana looked at me, a surprised look on her face. "Wow! That's a long time!" I nodded. "Can I see the kitty again?" asked Cira. I nodded and bent down so she could see it too.

"Well, the food is probably done cooking..." I said as I tucked the necklace away. We all walked back to the fire. I was right. All the food had finished cooking, and Cooro was already starting to eat.

* * *

**Kaida:**Hope you all enjoyed.

**Carmine:**Why no Husky trying to find out who I am? :(

**Kaida:**=D cause me evil! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaida:**I only own my OCs

**Carmine:**=D

**Husky:**Tell me who the heck you are!

**Carmine:**Nope~!

**Husky:**The readers probably want to know as well!

**Carmine:**Of course they do, but suspense is their friend. =D

* * *

**Carmine's POV**

I bit into the fish, eating it quickly. When everyone was finished, we started packing up the little bit of stuff we had unpacked and dousing out the fire. When we finished, we started walking again. We walked... and walked... and walked...until it started to get dark. We had saved some of the rabbit that hadn't been eaten and ate that along with some snake Senri cooked. It was the best Snake I ever tasted! Come to think of it, it was the first Snake I ever tasted... I yawned as I layed down on the ground. Cira's mouth stretched ino a wide yawn, and she tumbled to the ground beside me. Nana walked over as well, plopping down nearby. I could hear Cooro talking nonstop, and I could feel Husky's annoyance as he tried to get some sleep. "Cooro, can you please be quiet?" Husky and I asked at the same time, and Cooro's mouth snapped shut. "_Gomen_..." he muttered. I yawned again, my eyes drifting shut.

* * *

When I woke up, I was, as usual, the first one up. But, knowing Husky, he'd probably be up soon. He was always up a little after me, back when we used to know each other. I sighed. It really did hurt me that he didn't remember me. I shook my head, ignoring the thought. I stood up, careful not to wake up Cira, and walked off. I sat by the river, taking my shoes off and slipping my feet into the cold water. It really did feel refreshing, and i couldn't help but smile. I pulled my feet back out of the water, shaking them and then using my dress to dry them off some more before slipping back into my shoes. I turned into a cat and climbed up a tree, noticing a nearby village. If we had seen that, there would've been a good chance we would've kept on going until we reached there. I sighed, climbing down and turning back into a human. There was also a nearby clearing, so I went over there. In case you haven't noticed, I LOVE exploring. Anyways, I walked over to it, looking happily at all the flowers in the field.

My eyes widened a bit as a melody drifted along the clearing, probably from the village. But it wasn't the fact that there was a melody that made me so surprised. It was the fact that this was a song my father and mother used to play for me when I was little, and I would dance along to it, with my big brother and sister. This was one of my favorite songs growing up, making it where I couldn't help but grin. It had been a long time since I danced to this song, but the movements were as fresh in my mind as the song. I began to dance around the clearing, my scarf starting to undo itself. But I didn't care. I was dancing, which I hadn't done in a long time, let alone to this song.

* * *

**Husky's POV**

As I woke up, I yawned, glancing around. On the other side of the fire were Nina and some little girl. Then I remembered about Cira and Carmine. Strange. Why wasn't Carmine asleep? I shrugged it off, guessing she was an early riser. I heard a melody that heard awfully familiar, and heard little giggles from a nearby meadow. Deciding to check it out, I got up and walked over to the meadow, seeing Carmine dancing around. Something about this melody, and Carmine, and the way she danced, even, seemed so familiar, and it was practically killing me, not knowing where I knew her from. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't notice me standing at the edge of the meadow, and I watched as her scarf bounced around. It was seriously loose, and it wouldn't surprise me if it came flying off at some random moment. Oh look! I can predict the future! Her scarf flew off, and I saw a necklace swinging around her neck. It was like I was seeing everything in slow-motion as I saw the necklace. It was a silver cat with a ball of yarn. Memory upon memory came back to me, and I let out a silent gasp. I made a mental note to tell "Carmine" to punch me later. How could I forget her? Of all people?

I walked up slowly, careful not to let her know I was there. But I don't think she would've noticed, even if I hadn't been that quiet, with as much as she was giggling. I slowly joined in on the dance, remembering the steps she had taught me once long, long ago. She didn't notice I was there, until the part where, if you're dancing with someone else, you hold hands for a bit.

* * *

**Carmine's POV**

I didn't notice as someone walked up, starting to dance with me. I only noticed it when they touched my hand, causing my eyes to fly open. I turned my head to see them, and saw Husky dancing alongside me. I let out a little squeal of terror, jumping back onto the ground. "Chiara, you really are too much of a scaredy-cat," Husky said, extending a hand to me, helping me up. "So, you finally remember?" I asked him, tears coming to my eyes. He nodded. "By the way, please punch me." I let out a gasp as Husky said those words. "Wh-why?!" I asked, fixing my dress a bit. "Because. I was so stupid not to have remembered you," he replied. I shook my head. "I-I won't punch you, I just..." I began, starting to truly cry now. "I... I felt so terrible that you didn't recognize me... I thought that I must've done something mean to you, and then you blocked all memories of me out..." I said, a full out wail now. Husky just looked sympathetic and muttered an apology. I looked up when he wrapped his arms around me, his eyes closed. "Just... don't cry. You know what happens when you cry..." he muttered. "There's a tsunami somewhere, killing tons of people?" I asked/told him, remembering what he had told me back when I used to cry a lot. He nodded, letting go of me when I stopped crying.

I looked to my left when I heard people coming through the trees towards the meadow. The others probably heard me crying, and thought something happened. Well, something did happen, but not what they were probably thought. "Carmine! Are you alright?" asked Nana worriedly as she appeared at the edge of the clearing. "Yes... everything's fine. By the way, Cira, you can call me my real name in a minute, after I properly introduce myself to everyone. I will also tell you all something that not even Cira knows," I said, wiping some of the tears that were still on my face away. "My name is Chiara, and I am the princess of Hyran," I said, looking at the others, who, all but Husky, had a shocked look on their face.

**Me:**So, How did you like reunion? Huh? Huh? Me too. I though Husky was WAY to out of character...

**Chiara:***nods* Much too out of character

_Gomen_-sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Chiara's POV**

I met everyone's gaze evenly, but faltered a bit at Cira's look. It was that why-didn't-you-tell-me-you-evil-person look. Well, that's what I took it as, even though I knew it wasn't. It was more of a "Why didn't you tell me?" look. So basically what I just said, only without the name. "Y-y-you what?" asked Nana, her yes flicking all over the place. "Hyran? Where's that?" asked Cooro. Nana smacked him over the head. "She's a princess. Don't act like that!" growled Nana. "No, it's fine. Please treat me like you would with a normal person.. And Cooro, it's a nearby country, and I'm slightly surprised you haven't heard of it. Then again, it's not actually TOO surprising. It's not very big, unlike Astaria," I said. Husky nodded, and I smiled. It was good to have him remember me. "I'm actually kind of surprised you kept the necklace…" Husky whispered, too quiet for anyone else to hear. I turned red. "Of course I did," I replied, acting like it was nothing. It wasn't, really, but still. Flashbacks of back when Husky and I were little filled my mind.  
_ ~Flashback 1~_  
My eyes flicked around the castle warily, not really sure about this. I had never been to a castle other than my own, and everything here was strange. Especially this man who greeted us. "King Castiel, Queen Marin," he greeted. They just bowed in response. "I take it this is the little lady?" he asked, gazing down at me. "Yes, this is Princess Chiara," Mama said, looking down at the girl beside her. "Hello there, Chiara. You will be staying with us for a while," the King said, a smile on his face. "Well, I will leave you to your last good-byes. I'll send a maid to take Chiara to her room," the King said as he walked away. Mother and Father nodded, looking down at me. "Why do I have to stay here? Whay can't I go back home?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes. "Because it is too dangerous. You know how we're getting attacked…" Mother said, kneeling down to be the height of me. I just kept crying and crying, looking up sadly into their eyes. "Well, good-bye Chiara," father said, waving at me. Mother and Father stood up, beginning to walk out the door as a maid showed up, ushering to my room. I went inside the room, still crying. I decided maybe if I took a walk, it would help me not to cry, so I walked out of my room, seeing another door ahead of me. The door opened a bit and someone slid out, and I paused when I reached them, still crying, and curtsied. "M'lady," I greeted. The kid just looked at me. "I'm a boy," he said, causing me to turn red. "M-my apologies, M'lord," I said, curtsying again. He bowed a bit. "Why are you crying?" her asked me. "M-my parents said that I have to stay here until the war is over," i replied, sobbing. "Oh… you're the Hyran princess? My name is Myrrah. What's yours?" replied Myrrah. "I-it's Chiara…" I said. "Well, Chiara, please don't cry… want to know what happens when you cry?" asked the prince. "N-no. What?" I asked curiously. "There's a tsunami somewhere, killing tons of people. That is why I think you shouldn't cry. You will kill lots of people," Myrrah replied, shaking his finger at me. "R-really?" I asked, wiping away some of the tears. He nodded. "Yes." I just gazed at him. "W-well I don't want that to happen…" I said as I stopped crying a bit. "You just got here today, right? Do you want a tour?" asked Myrrah, smiling a bit. "Sure, your majesty," I replied, my eyes still a little wet. "Alright. Well, that is my room…" he said as he pointed at the door he just came out of. He continued showing me the castle, and all the signs of me crying had mostly disappeared. "Your highness?" I asked. He turned around. "It's Myrrah," he said. "Then, I mean Myrrah," I said. "Anyways, who are those?" I asked, pointing to a group of kids who were coming our way. "Nobody. Let's go, Chiara," Myrrah said, grabbing my hand and beginning to pull me a bit towards our rooms... but it was too late. The kids had caught up to us. "Well, well well. If it isn't the little Princess!" one of them jeered, directing it at Myrrah. "Oh? What's this? Got a pet, have you, Husky?" asked another, nodding at me. "She's not my pet. She's the princess of Hyran," Myrrah said, pulling me a bit more. "Let's go," he said angrily. I just nodded a bit, trotting after him. "W-wait up! Myrrah, who were those kids?" I asked. "No one you need to know," he replied, letting go of my hand. "Myrrah! Time for dinner! If you wouldn't mind, could you please grab the Hy-" began a lady, walking up. "Oh! You two have already met. As you probably know, you two's rooms are right beside each other, so I expect you two to be friends," she said. We nodded. "Yes ma'am," we said in unison. "Well, would you two please join us for dinner?" she asked, and we nodded. I was quite hungry, actually. "Alright then! Let's go!" she said, grabbing our hands and guiding us to a dining hall.  
After dinner, the lady from earlier excused Myrrah and I. During dinner, she had introduced herself as Myrrahs mom. Anyways, we headed towards our rooms, waving goodnight before we each went into our own rooms. On the bed, I saw a nightgown laid out for me, and a maid sitting by a tub, getting it ready for a bath. "Oh! _Hime-sama_!" the girl said, standing up and curtsying. She looked definitely no older than 14. "I hope you found dinner delightful?" asked the maid, sitting back down and continuing to prepare my bath. I nodded, slipping out of my dress. "Well, your bath is ready now," she said as I finished undressing. I nodded and walked over, slipping into the tub. "What's your name?" I asked. "I-it's Cira," the girl told me as she began to wash my hair. I smiled at Cira. "How old are you?" I asked. "Thirteen and a half, M'lady," Cira said, still washing my hair. "Well, it's nice to meet you. My name is Chiara, and I am four," I said, looking up at her. Cira smiled at me. "Nice to meet you too, your highness," she said, starting to rinse my hair. "Please, call me Chiara," I said, keeping my eyes shut. "O-okay," Cira stammered. She probably had never called a royal by their name before.  
When I was done with my bath, Cira helped me out, drying my hair for me and helping me into my nightgown. She helped me into bed, tucking the blankets around me. "Well, Chiara-_san_, goodnight. I will see you in the morning," Cira said, curtsying and walking out my door. I smiled and fell asleep.  
In the morning, I awoke to Cira gently poking my arm. "Good morning," she said happily as I sat up in bed. "Oh… good morning Cira," I said yawning, stretching a bit. "Here's your breakfast," she said, setting a platter on my lap. It had some bread, eggs, and a glass of tea. "_Arigatou_,' I said as I took a bite of the bread. Cira just smiled while I ate and readied the dress I was going to wear today. When I finished, I got out of bed and slipped out of my nightgown, Cira helping me with the dress. It was light green with a white bow around the stomach and long, puffy sleeves. She ran a brush through my hair, making sure not a single hair was out of place. She then slipped my crown, which I had forgotten to wear yesterday, on my head. "_Arigatou Gozaimasu_, Cira," I said as she finished.  
We walked out of my room, running into Myrrah. "Your highness," Cira said, curtsying. He just smiled a bit at her, and I smiled at him. He smiled back. "Good morning, Chiara," he said. "Good morning, Myrrah," I replied, still smiling. "Well, _hime-sama_, I must be going. I am needed in the kitchen. I will see you later though," Cira said, waving and hurrying off somewhere. "Hey, Chiara! Want to see the garden?" he asked, and I nodded vigorously. He led me off to a large place filled with trees and flowers. "So pretty!" I said happily, smelling one of the closest flowers."It smells amazing!" I said happily, smelling another. "This one too!" I added, running over to another. Husky just nodded, and we walked through the garden, me still smelling every single flower. "What a pretty flower," I said, looking at this one flower with cream and blue on it. Myrrah nodded. "That is pretty, isn't it?" he said. We continued walking, arriving at a little pond._  
_

**Me:**Lame-o chapter..._  
_

**Chiara:**You're right. That's because you're lame-o.

**Me:***glaring at her*

**Husky:**What? It's true! She is telling the complete and honest truth.

**Me:***starts wailing*

**Cooro:**Husky, Chiara, that's mean!

_Hime-sama_-Princess

__-san_-respectful way to refer to someone

_Arigatou/Arigatou Gozaimasu_-THanks/THank you very much


End file.
